The present invention relates to disc brakes of the floating cylinder type for braking wheeled vehicles such as automobiles and, more particularly, to improvements in the mechanism for guiding a cylinder of the brake which urges a brake pad against one side of a disc at the time of braking.
In disc brakes of the type to which the present invention relates, a brake pad is urged against one side of a disc by a piston upon application of braking fluid pressure exerted thereupon at the time of braking. At the same time a reaction force is created which is utilized to displace the cylinder of the brake assembly in a direction opposite to the direction of displacement of the piston for urging the other disc pad against the opposite side of the disc to thereby stop the rotation of the disc. This requires that the cylinder as well as the piston be movably guided during its displacement. The guiding mechanism which is usually provided is arranged at a position located eccentrically with respect to the centroid of the cylinder, and it is thus prone to great momentum force and severe wear. Also, such a guiding mechanism involves constructional disadvantages from the viewpoint of preventing collection of mud and rust.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming the prior art drawbacks previously mentioned and is intended to prevent mud collection by providing a guiding mechanism having a pin type construction arranged on the side of the cylinder separately from the brake torque receiving section.